Dulce Derrota
by Maripola
Summary: Renji cansado de la vanidosa actitud de su capitán, decide hacerle una visita para evitar que continúe tratándolo con esa superioridad. - ONESHOT. - Advertencias: LEMON.


**Título:** Dulce Derrota

**Autor:** Maripola

**Personajes:** Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Byakuya

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a la serie manga Bleach de Tite Kubo.

**Advertencias: **Lemon.

**Notas de la Autora:** El primer lemon que escribo. Espero que disfruten y dejen sus comentarios. ¡Me gustaría saber que opinan!

**- ONESHOT. -**

Hacía una espléndida noche en el Seireitei. Todo estaba tan tranquilo que el silencio se podía apreciar desde cualquier rincón. La mayoría de los shinigamis dormían, pues muchas de las luces en los cuarteles estaban apagadas y reinaba la oscuridad. En el cuartel de la sexta división había un ambiente similar, salvo por la tenue luz de las velas que venía de la sala de entrenamiento. Allí se encontraba el capitán, practicando a solas y en estricto silencio.

A pesar de no haber nadie más, seguía manteniendo la expresión severa a la que estaba acostumbrado usar. Agitó el bokken con rapidez y fuerza, haciendo movimientos secos pero a la par elegantes. Paró de forma brusca, quedándose con la espada de madera en alto a una distancia media, cayendo algunas gotas de sudor al suelo. Cogió una larga bocanada de aire, tratando de acallar los jadeos que pujaban por salir debido al agotamiento. Apretó el arma con fuerza, frunciendo el ceño con claro disgusto, sintiéndose molesto porque alguien estaba interrumpiendo su entrenamiento. Sabía perfectamente que estaba a los pies de la sala, observándole. Reconoció al instante el reiatsu de aquella persona: El de su teniente. Bajó el bokken de forma pausada, con extrema lentitud, destensando cada uno de los músculos de la espalda y de los brazos. No había ninguna prisa, su subordinado podía esperar y, le haría esperar.

Al principio giró la cabeza, mostrando una mirada baja, más calmada de lo habitual. Su pálido rostro estaba ligeramente húmedo por el sudor, con el cabello perfectamente recogido en una cola de caballo para que los mechones no le estorbaran. Seguidamente, giró el cuerpo y adelantó los brazos, colocando la punta del bokken sobre el suelo para dejar descansar los brazos sobre el arma. A pesar de que la ropa era holgada, típica para los entrenamientos de hakama azul y kimono blanco, se podía apreciar que el capitán era delgado y aunque se esforzase diariamente en entrenar, no se asemejaba para nada a la musculatura con la que contaba su teniente. Finalmente alzó la mirada hacia la entrada, y allí estaba de pie y de brazos cruzados un hombre pelirrojo ataviado con ropas de shinigami.

- Teniente Abarai… - dijo finalmente en un tono de voz de lo más tranquilo y suave, volviendo a mostrar su acostumbrada expresión seria. - ¿Deseaba algo? -

- Capitán Kuchiki. - su tono de voz sonaba mucho más seco que el de su superior, de forma mucho más rasgada. Tras decir aquellas palabras, el pelirrojo abandonó su posición para adentrarse en la sala, mirando fijamente al más joven. Conforme avanzaba, no sólo podía resaltar su diferencia de estatura, sino que además no tenía rasgos tan delicados como los de su capitán, desde una piel morena a una musculatura mucho más desarrollada. Eran como dos polos opuestos. Había una clara diferencia, no sólo de físico, sino de estatus. Él no era de cuna noble, y su superior parecía disfrutar recordándoselo cada vez que le era posible. - He visto que la luz de la sala de entrenamiento estaba encendida y he venido a echar un vistazo. -

El capitán frunció automáticamente el ceño, no sólo porque podía percibir cierta burla, sino porque además estaba demasiado cerca de él, más de lo que estaba acostumbrado y aquello le hacía sentirse incomodísimo, le gustaba que guardaran las distancias. - Ahora que has satisfecho tu curiosidad, puedes volver a tu habitación a descansar. - ordenó, olvidándose de ser formal y no tutearle. Dicho aquello, se giró con rapidez hasta darle la espalda, pero su teniente no dejó que llegara demasiado lejos.

Con todo el descaro del mundo le agarró de la manga del kimono para atraerlo de nuevo y obligarle a mirar a la cara, sujetándole fuertemente de la barbilla. - ¡Renji…! ¡Cómo te atreves…! -a pesar de que deseaba gritar para demostrar su inconformismo, tuvo que contentarse con hablar un poco más alto de lo normal, pues no quería alterar al resto del cuartel. Sin embargo, sus palabras fueron respaldadas al alzar el bokken, dispuesto a golpearlo para hacerle recordar que aquellos actos eran imperdonables.

Su teniente, que le había visto venir, dejó de agarrarle de la barbilla para sujetar su muñeca, apretando con tanta fuerza que el menor se vio obligado a dejar caer el arma al suelo. - Nunca. Nunca más vuelvas a darme la espalda de esa forma, Byakuya. - le advirtió.

El moreno apretó los labios, disconforme con que le estuviera tratando de aquella forma. - ¿Has olvidado quien es tu capitán? Si me sueltas ahora, el castigo será menor. Pero no pienso tolerar esta insubordinación. -dio un paso hacia atrás con rapidez, pero el pelirrojo le había agarrado con tanta saña que no sólo le estaba empezando a hacer daño, sino que le había dejado claro que no iba a liberarle. - Tú… ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Entablar un combate conmigo aquí y ahora? - clavó su desafiante mirada sobre la de su teniente. - Ya te lo dije. Nunca estarás a mi altura… Creía que a los perros con sólo decírselo una vez bastaba… - su voz se perdió al recibir una fuerte bofetada que lo obligó a mantenerse en silencio. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par para mirar fijamente al pelirrojo, ya que no le reconocía.

- Siempre has creído estar por encima de mí por ser un noble. No sólo me miras con desprecio, sino que además disfrutas recordándome que yo nunca podré estar a tu altura. Pero olvidas una cosa. - dejó de hablar por un instante, dejando que el silencio se instaurara en la habitación, pues esta vez le tocaba a él hacer esperar a su capitán. - Siempre que has alardeado de ser superior, has llevado de muy cerca a senbonzakura. Siempre respaldabas tus palabras echando mano a tu zampakuto. - se permitió sonreír de la forma más cruel que se le ocurrió. - No la llevas contigo, ¿verdad? -no dejó que Byakuya respondiera, simplemente comenzó a arrastrarlo fuera de la sala firmemente agarrado del kimono en dirección hasta su cuarto.

Una vez en la habitación de Renji, de un fuerte empujón lo aventó contra el suelo, observándole con superioridad. - Disfrutaré mucho arrebatándote el control de tus emociones… Tú que siempre te tienes que mostrar perfecto ante los demás. Esa será mi manera de derrotarte de una vez por todas. - se acercó con lentitud hasta él hasta estar a escasos centímetros, cruzándose de brazos. - Desnúdate. -

Los ojos de Byakuya volvieron a abrirse de par en par al escuchar la indecorosa orden, pues aquella era su manera más recurrida de mostrarse sorprendido. - Te mataré por esto… - susurró entre dientes, negándose a levantar la voz. Pero, a pesar de su amenaza, agarró las solapas del kimono, tirando con lentitud hasta mostrar sus hombros, deteniéndose en seco.

- No me cabe la menor duda… Bueno, ¿a qué esperas? -

El capitán desvió la mirada con rapidez, frunciendo el ceño al sentirse completamente frustrado de no poder hacer nada. - Nunca conseguirás vencerme. - le miró fijamente con desafío, volviendo a tirar del kimono hasta dejar su torso al desnudo. Pálido, esbelto y sin ninguna cicatriz. Saltaba a la vista que no sólo era el cuerpo de un aristócrata, sino que aún era demasiado joven. Prosiguió quitándose el cinturón que agarraba la hakama, tirando de él con extrema lentitud.

- Levántate. -

Cogió aire de forma pausada antes de apoyar ambas manos en el suelo e incorporarse, dejando que la hakama se deslizara por sus muslos hasta caer a sus pies. Se había quedado únicamente con los tabi y la delgada prenda que ocultaba su entrepierna, el fundoshi. Mantuvo la mirada sobre la de Renji, frunciendo el ceño al percatarse del deseo con el que le miraba.

El pelirrojo se dedicó a estudiar el cuerpo del menor en silencio: cómo la tenue luz de las velas remarcaban su delgada figura, cómo sus dedos se habían quedado pálidos de tanto apretar los puños por la frustración, con qué desafío le observaba al sentirse vulnerable bajo su mirada.

Resultaba tan hermoso verlo de aquella forma, ver cómo trataba de controlar sus emociones, que no pudo evitar sonreír con satisfacción. Caminó con lentitud, rodeando a su capitán sin dejar de comerle con la mirada como un lobo hambriento, cual depredador acechando a su presa, sólo que su víctima era lo suficientemente persistente como para mirarle fijamente a los ojos con furia. Tras colocarse detrás de él, observó el cordón de tela azul que anudaba su largo y oscuro cabello. Tiró de él con exquisita calma, observando la caída de los mechones como si de una suave cascada se tratase hasta que se detuvo a la altura de los omóplatos. Hundió sus dedos en él, peinándolo, comprobando lo liso y sedoso que podía llegar a ser el cabello de un noble. Se acercó un poco más hasta invadir por completo su espacio personal, sujetándole de los brazos para aspirar el embriagador perfume de su pelo. Olía como una delicada flor de cerezo.

Byakuya no se había sentido más tenso en toda su vida, ni siquiera en una de sus más crudas batallas. Tener las ásperas manos de su teniente sobre sus desnudos brazos era irritante. Ya de por sí le era molesto que alguien se le acercara demasiado y él estaba tan cerca de su cuerpo que podía sentir su cálido aliento acariciando su oreja. Tomó aire con lentitud, tratando de ralentizar los latidos de su corazón y no mostrarse nervioso.

- Nunca antes habías sido tocado por un hombre, ¿verdad? - sus palabras fueron acompañadas de suaves caricias, comprobando cómo el cuerpo del menor temblaba ligeramente en respuesta. Sus manos se deslizaron desde su pecho, rozando desde sus sonrosados pezones hasta llegar al bajo vientre, deteniéndose allí. Siguió bajando un poco más con una sola mano, acariciando su adormilada hombría por encima de la ropa interior. Su capitán no le dejó seguir, le había agarrado fuertemente de las muñecas, casi llegando a clavarle las uñas. Forcejearon por un instante hasta que logró palpar bajo la fina tela del fundoshi el escaso y suave vello oscuro que se anteponía a aquella zona tan ansiada.

El moreno trató de rehuir de aquella mano intrusa que ahora amenazaba con llegar aún más lejos, echando las caderas hacia atrás todo lo que pudo. Se sentía de lo más inquieto, pues al chocar contra el cuerpo de Renji, pudo notar un enorme y duro bulto entre sus pantalones. Permaneció inmóvil sin saber qué hacer, por un lado tenía apretando contra sus nalgas la evidente erección del pelirrojo, por otra su mano hundiéndose cada vez más entre su ropa interior. Su teniente tiraba de forma brusca de la pequeña pieza de tela y no paró hasta liberar su miembro, oprimiéndolo con una mano. Su respiración se había vuelto escandalosa, casi llegando a jadear y ahora que Renji estaba empezando a masturbarle con una tortuosa calma, luchaba por morderse los labios como fuese posible, no quería darle la satisfacción de mostrar su voz quebrada por el placer.

El pelirrojo comprobó con orgullo y satisfacción lo humedecida que comenzaba a ponerse la entrepierna de su capitán, escurriéndose entre sus dedos una pequeña cantidad de líquido espeso y cálido. No contento con ello, llevó su otra mano hacia el fundoshi, tirando completamente de él hasta dejarle sin nada que tapar, dejando que cayera a la altura de sus tobillos. Todo, todo lo había hecho con mucha calma, pero a consecuencia de ello, sentía que su cuerpo ardía en deseos por hacer suyo al menor y rápidamente llevó una mano a sus nalgas, hundiendo un par de dedos entre ellas, presionando levemente la apretada carne. Pudo comprobar cómo el cuerpo de su capitán temblaba con profundos espasmos entre sus manos, y si no fuera porque se lo veía venir, no podría haber esquivado el fuerte manotazo que venía hacia él. Le sujetó fuertemente de la muñeca y tiró para que le encarara. Observó su rostro, aún con el ceño fruncido, pero con un bello rubor en sus mejillas. Adelantó uno de sus pies para golpearle en el talón y hacerle una pequeña llave para que cayera al suelo, bajando junto con él.

Byakuya se removió con fuerza bajo el cuerpo de Renji, pero lo tenía fuertemente aprisionado con su cuerpo y sujeto de ambas muñecas con una sola mano, apoyadas por encima de la cabeza. Le miró fijamente con intensa furia, notando constantemente el sofocante ardor no sólo en sus mejillas, sino en todo su cuerpo. Ahora que volvía a sentir la mano del teniente cerca de su trasero, apretó fuertemente sus muslos, impidiéndole seguir tocando. Pero rápidamente le sujetó de las rodillas, abriéndole de piernas con la brusquedad digna de un animal, y es que veía en sus ojos que Renji comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Aprovechó a que no le seguía sujetando de las muñecas para girarse en un vano intento por huir, siendo obligado a apoyar una mejilla sobre el suelo al ser víctima de un fuerte agarre en el cuello.

- Me lo estás poniendo demasiado fácil… - prácticamente tenía al menor a cuatro patas y no dudó en aprovecharse de la ocasión, llevando de nuevo la otra mano libre entre sus firmes nalgas. Se abrió paso entre la angosta apertura con uno de sus dedos, sintiéndose cálido, llegando a apretar demasiado, impidiéndole deslizarlo profundamente. Se permitió cerrar los ojos por un instante, deleitándose con una dulce pero ahogada queja que había brotado de los labios de su capitán por la intrusión. - Relájate… O te haré daño… - le advirtió de forma seca, pero con una suavidad inusual.

Había apresurado a morderse el labio, no quería siquiera escucharse a sí mismo a pesar de la molestia, el placer, la vergüenza, la ira y todos los sentimientos que empezaban a aflorar que pujaban por salir a la luz. - Ah… - su boca volvió a abrirse en contra de su voluntad en otra tenue queja al sentir en sus entrañas introducirse otro dedo. Exploraban su interior con minuciosidad, mancillándole de una forma que nunca podía haberse llegado a imaginar. A pesar de que aquella postura le avergonzaba, agradecía no poder mostrar su rostro, no quería que le viera en aquel momento mientras le despojaba lentamente no solo de su virginidad, sino de su orgullo. Sus dedos quemaban profundamente en su interior, dos simples dedos y para su vergüenza estaba completamente excitado, sintiendo como su erección segregaba cada vez más líquidos, escena que posiblemente estuviera observando con detalle Renji.

Deslizó y movió concienzudamente sus dedos con cuidado, con calma, y hasta que no estuvo lo suficientemente dilatado no los sacó de su interior, observando con detenimiento el estado de su capitán. Siguió sujetándole el cuello por si se le pasaba por la cabeza intentar escapar, tirando con la otra mano del cinturón que anudaba la hakana y el kimono. La parte de abajo cayó a la altura de sus rodillas y la de arriba quedó ligeramente abierta, mostrando su fuerte pecho adornado con algunos tatuajes. Deshizo el nudo con el que se sujetaba el fundoshi, dejándolo caer a un lado. Levantó un poco las caderas del moreno, lo suficiente como para poder acomodar un poco su erección sobre su ya dilatada apertura.

A pesar de no poderse mover, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, sintiendo por primera vez lo que era el miedo. Tener detrás suya el enorme y grueso miembro de su teniente presionando sobre su trasero no era para nada tranquilizador, estaba completamente convencido de que era imposible que aquel inmenso pene cupiera en su interior. Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza, tensando su cuerpo al instante de notar como su carne se dilataba para acoger la hombría de Renji en su interior, invadiendo sus entrañas de forma dolorosa. Trató de coger aire repetidas veces, quedándose sin él en cuestión de segundos, convenciéndose a sí mismo que podía soportar el dolor.

Se sentía agradable, pero estrecho, demasiado apretado. - Relájate… - volvió a decir en voz baja, pero a pesar de la advertencia, siguió empujando en busca de más placer hasta haberlo tomado por completo. Esperó pacientemente a que se acostumbrara y cuando creyó que estaba listo, le agarró fuertemente de un muslo, girándolo con rudeza. Quería verle a la cara mientras le hacía suyo, ver con todo detalle la expresión en su rostro. Por ahora mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, sus mejillas seguían teñidas de un vivo rojo y su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez. Parecía estar a punto de derrumbarse. Por ello no tuvo reparos en moverse, sabía que podía soportar el dolor, pero no el placer.

Byakuya se agarró desesperadamente a la espalda de Renji, clavando cada uno de sus dedos sobre la carne que empezaba a perlarse con el sudor. Estaba siendo violado, fuertemente violado sin piedad ninguna y sus piernas se sacudían al compás de las duras embestidas de su teniente, montándolo como si fuese una bestia salvaje. Su rostro se había desencajado completamente por el placer, se sentía amargamente delicioso sentir su entrepierna entrando y saliendo una y otra vez sin descanso, cada vez más abierto, más húmedo. Ya no tenía reparos en gritar, en arañar su espalda, en rogar porque la clavara más profundo, que le siguiera follando como el animal que a veces mostraba ser. Su hombría no paraba de chorrear entre el placer y la fricción de ambos cuerpos, a punto de llegar al éxtasis.

Se había olvidado por completo a lo que había venido, a humillar y derrotar a un muchacho que era puro orgullo, se había olvidado de todo aquello al escuchar sus continuos gritos, animándole a que continuara, rogaba… él estaba rogando por más. Verlo, escucharlo, sentirlo de aquella manera tan especial hizo que en su interior ardiera puro fuego, llegando al más exquisito orgasmo en el interior de su capitán.

Las extremidades de Byakuya cayeron al suelo pesadamente, pareciéndole imposible ir a moverse en aquel momento. Hacía rato que se había corrido junto a su teniente y se sentía exhausto, más que cualquier combate que había podido tener. Entreabrió los ojos y observó al pelirrojo, satisfecho, pero enfurecido. - Esto… No quedará así teniente. - recalcó su posición.

Renji no pudo evitar sonreír con claro orgullo, y a pesar de las palabras del joven Byakuya, había ganado.


End file.
